My Prince
by Takagawa Hazuki
Summary: -LAST CHAPTER-Mikan kembali ke Jepang setelah sekian lama berada di Swedia. Ia mencari sosok pangerannya yang bersekolah di Gakuen Alice, Jepang. Akankah Mikan berhasil menemukannya? dan siapakah sosok pangeran itu sebenarnya? RnR pliss!
1. Sebuah Awal

**KYAHOOO…**

**Hazuki balik lagi nih…..**

**Pasti pada kangen yah…. Sama author yang cantik jelita ini…*geplaked by readers***

**Ye…..benerkan aku ini chantik, masa ganteng sih kan aku cewek tulen ( readers : oh…, kirain kamu gendernya setengah-setengah )**

**Kejamnya….yah, pokok'e akuudah bikin fanfic baru, dan ini fanfic multi chapter. Jadi,… ya gitu deh! ( reader : WOYYYY, yang bener )**

**Iye-iye… ini udah bener kok…yah, yang penting heppy reading lah….**

**Disclaimer : Tachibana Higuchi-sensei….Natsume sama Hotaru buat aku yah…*geplaked by Higuchi-sensei* iya deh… gak akan aku minta kok T^T**

**Pairing : NatsuMikan 4ever….**

**My Prince**

**By Uchiha Hazuki-chan**

**Note : Disini Mikan dkk iudah 16 tahun, trus umurnya Mikan dkk sama Yoichi cuma 1 tahun**

**Chapter 1 : Sebuah Awal.**

Seorang gadis tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa manuju ke ruang guru, rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna coklat itu dibiarkan tergerai. Ia terus berlari hingga ia menemukan sebuah belokan tajam, ia berbelok dengan cepat dan….

BHUGHHH

Dia menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Namun, yang terasa aneh baginya adalah saaat terjatuh tadi rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan malahan lebih terasa empuk dan geli dibagian…. Bibir. Ketika ia membuka matanya ia tengah… berciuman dengan seorang pria, sontak dia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria itu.

"Ukh." Hanya itu yang dapat pria itu katakan.

Gadis itu shok, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berciuman dengan pria yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Namun, rasa shok itu berubah menjadi rasa takut mengingat bahwa dirinya telah benar-benar terlambat menuju ruang guru. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan pria itu tanpa meminta maaf sedikitpun.

'Tidak….. Ya Tuhan, ciuman pertamaku hilang sudah… Ah…. Tenang-tenang, anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi. Yang penting aku harus sampai secepatnya keruang guru..' batinnya sambil terus berlari. Ia akhirnya sampai didepan ruang guru, segera ia mengetuk pintu dengan gaya Eropa tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Terdengar suara seorang pria yang sepertinya ramah didengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Permisi." Ia kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mendapati seorang guru dengan rambut pirang dan baju yang bisa dibilang ngejreng, karena guru tersebut memakai baju yang terlihat seperti baju Eropa jaman dulu dengan banyak renda.

"Ah, kamu pasti Mikan." Kata guru tersebut pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Mikan.

"Iya." Jawab Mikan sesopan mungkin.

"Perkenalkan namaku Narumi, aku adalah wali kelasmu sekarang. Nah, Mikan sebelum kita pergi kekelasmu aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau datang terlambat?" Tanya Narumi-sensei dengan senyum yang mengembag diwajahnya.

"Begini, saya tadi bangun kesiangan selain itu saya juga terjebak macet. Jadi, saya datang terlambat." Jelas Mikan panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu. Oh, ya Mikan kau tidak perlu menggumakan bahasa formal begitu, anggap saja aku temanmu."

"Baiklah."

"Nah, Mikan ayo kita pergi kekelasmu."

Mikan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Narumi-sensei menuju ke kelasnya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dikelas yang bertuliskan 2-B. Narumi-sensei segera memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menyapa murid-muridnya

"Ohayo anak-anak"

"Ohayo pak." Jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Anak-anak sekarang kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Nah, silahkan masuk."

Mikan segera masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu."

Mikan mengangguk "Perkenalkan namaku Mikan Sakura, aku pindahan dari Swedia. Salam kenal." Kata Mikan disertai dengan senyum termanisnya. Kemudian, ada salah seorang murid yang mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya

"Kau ini orang Jepang aslikan?"

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Apa hobimu?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Anak-anak jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh." Narumi-sensei sudah mulai kesal dengan kelakuan muridnya yang aneh-aneh itu.

"Sudahlah Narumi-sensei, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan-petanyaan kalian. Pertama aku memang orang Jepang asli, kedua banyak sekali makanan yang kusukai namun untuk saat ini aku lebih menyukai cake, ketiga hobiku adalah memasak, dan yang terakhi aku masih belum punya pacar kok." Jawab mikan masih disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah Mikan sekarang kamu duduk disitu ya!" Narumi-sensei menunjuk kebangku ke-3 barisan kedua dekat pintu masuk tadi. Mikan segera duduk disitu dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

'Semoga aku dapat menemukannya secepat mungkin.' Batin Mikan senang.

-JAM ISTIRAHAT-

"Hotaruuuuu." Mikan berlari menuju ketempat sahabat kecilnya itu dan berniat memeluknya, namun….

BAKA

Mikan terkena telak tembakan 'baka gun' milik Hotaru."Hotaru… kenapa?"

"Habis kamu pulamg tidak bilang-bilang." Kata Hotaru ketus.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuat kejitan untuk Hotaru."kata Mikan dengan nada memelas.

"Huft." Hotaru menghela napasnya panjang."Kemarilah."kata gadis berambut ungu gelap pendek itu seraya membuka tangannya tanda bahwa Mikan boleh memeluknya. Mikan segera memeluk Hotaru kemudian Hotaru melepas pelukan itu setelah beberapa lama.

"Halo." Terdengar suara lembut dari belakang. Mikan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati 2 orang gadis, yang satu berambut biru gelap dan yang satu berambut soft pink dan seorang pria berambut hijau berkacamata.

"Boleh kenalan?" Tanya gadis yang berambut soft pink

"Tentu." Jawab Mikan.

"Aku Anna Umennomiya." Kata gadis berambut soft pink

"Aku Nonoko Ogaswara." Kata gadis berambut biru gelap.

"Aku Yuu Tobita." Kata pria berkacamata itu.

"Aku Mikan Sakura." Jawab Mikan

"E… Mikan-chan bagaimana kalaun kita makan di kantin saja." Ajak Nonoko

"Boleh."

Merekapun pergi kekantin dan duduk di meja yang berada di belakang.

"Hei, Mikan kau pasti punya alasan tertentu sehingga kau pulang kemari?" Tanya Hotaru membebuka pembicaraan

"Hhehehe, sebenarnya aku kangen sama Hotaru… Selain itu…" Mikan menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat teman-teman barunya menjadi penasaran

Belum sempat Mikan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hotaru sudah memotongnya "Kau pasti datang kesini untuk mencarinya kan?"

"Mencarinya?" Tanya Anna, Nonoko dan Yuu berbarengan

"Iya, aku kesini untuk mencarinya, pangeranku. Katanya pangeran ada disini?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Mikan?" Tegas Hotaru

"Karena pangeran saat itu bilang katanya dia bersekolah disini." Mikan menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Eh, Mikan dimana dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertemu dengan pangeranmu itu?" Tanya Yuu yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Begini…"

**BAGAIMANA CARA MIKAN BERTEMU PANGERANNYA? DAN SIAPAKAH PANGERAN ITU SEBENARNYA? KITA TUNGGU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

**To be continiue…**

TAKE

KAMERA

ROLLING

AND…..

ACTION

Hazuki : "Hallo pemirsa, kita kembali dengan acara kesayangan kita 'MENCER'

Membahas Cerita Author. Dengan saya Uchiha Hazuki-chan sebagai pembawa acara tercinta kita" CENTIL MODE : ON

Dan dengan seketika banyak staf-staf yang tepar seketika

Sutradara : "Oi… Jangan menebar virus sembarangan."

Hazuki : "Iye… Maaf deh…"

Sutradara : "Ya udah lanjut…."

Hazuki : "Pemirsa, kali ini tamu kita adalah tokoh utama cerita ini. Ini dia Mikan Sakura….."

Mikan : "Hai…" ( Mikan dadah-dadah di depan kamera )

Hazuki : "Hallo Mikan bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mikan : "Baik kok."

Hazuki : "Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Natsume?"

Mikan : "Baik kok."

Hazuki : EVIL SMILE "Ho… Pemirsa ini kabar hangat, ternyata Mikan dan Natsume itu pacaran." REPORTER GOSIP MODE : ON

Mikan : BLUSHING "Ngak kok, yang tadi Cuma reflek."

Hazuki : "Ngak usah boong deh…." EVIL SMILE

Mikan : "Beneran kok…."

Hazuki : "Halah…."

Mikan : "Kalau gak percaya aku pulang aja deh."

Seketika semua kru pada kalang kabut, karena tamu yang sudah mereka perjuangkan dengan penuh jiwa dan raga *Halah, lebay* mau pergi.

Sutradara : "Woy, host gebleg cepat cegah."

Hazuki : "Iye-iye"

"Mikan jangan pergi dong…*Puppy Eyes* ntar gima dong acara ini…"

Mikan : "Ukh… baiklah"

Hazuki : "Makasih…. ( Inner : idih amit-amit gue ngemis-ngemis sama dia cuih cuih )

Sutradara :"Baiklah mulai"

Hazuki : "Baikalah Mikan aku cuma mau nanya, gimana pendapat kamu sama cerita ini?"

Mikan : "Bagus kok, aku suka. Tapi, Hazuki-chan siapa sih pangeranku itu? Apa itu Natsume?"

Hazuki : "He… Berharap ye?"

Mikan : "Ngak kok. Bener deh, tapi… Kamu pelit ikh.."

Hazuki : "Peduli amat, yang penting REVIEW…. REVIEW YAH….." *Treak-treak pake toa yang aje bune, gile dah gedenya*

Mikan : "Yasudahlah REVIEW AJA DEH…REVIEW *Ikutan nimbrug*

Hazuki : "Akhir kata, Hazuki pamit and… Tunggu chapter 2nya yah?"

Mikan : "Oh, iya Author gebleg ini juga gak masalah kok terima FLAME, asal jangan yang yang pedes-pedes ya!"

Hazuki : "Soalnya Hazuki kurang suka yang pedes-pedes."AUTHOR MODE : ON

All : "Bye…."

Hazuki : "Loh, kok pada nimbrug semua. Kan harusnya cuma aku sama Mikan."

All kru : "Suka-suka…"

Akhirnya acara ini diakhiri oleh pundungnya Hazuki dipojokan studio. Dan para kru yang pulang ninggalin Hazuki.

Hazuki : "Woy jangan tinggalin gue…" LARI-LARI GAJE.


	2. Flashback and New Friend

**YAHUYYYY DAH NYAMPE CHAPTER 2 NIIIIH*Treak-terak pake toa***

**Pertama-tama Hazuki ucapin makasih buat yang udah ngereview, itu ngebuat Hazuki tambah semangat buat ngelanjut fic ini, lalu blab la bla**

**Sutradara (S) : Banyak bacot lu, kapan mulainya nih fic.**

**Hazuki (H) : Heh, napa lu ada disini, lu kan entar terakhir munculnya.**

**S : Suka-suka gue. Gue kan sutradaranya.**

**H : Tapi disini gue Authornya**

**S : Banyak bacot lu*ngacungin golok pak RT* ( Pak RT : Woyyy, ntu punya gue. Sutradara : Minjem*nyengir kuda* )**

**H : Mau ngapain lu*keringat dingin***

**S : *tampang horror* Hyaaaa**

**BHUAGH JDUGH JGERRR PRANGG MEONG MAS ESNYA SATU.**

**H : *tepar***

**S : Yasud, kita mulai aja. LET'S GO TO THE STORY.**

**H : Te… tredmark gu… gue**

**Disclaimer : Tachibana Higuchi-sensei, puas.* nyengir puas***

**Pairing : NatsuMikan 4ever**

**Note : Disini Hazuki bikin karakter OC**

**My Prince**

**By Uchiha Hazuki-chan**

**Chapter 2 : Flashback and New Friend.**

"Begini…"

-FLASHBACK-

Mikan kecil berlari-lari dengan riangnya di sebuah bantaran sungai, dikota kecil Luleal, Swedia. Mikan berlari dengan riangnya tanpa pengawasan orang tua maupun pengawal atau baby sisternya. Hampir saja Mikan terjatuh kesungai, namun ada seseorang yang menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Orang itu menyeimbangkan tubuh kecil Mikan agar tidak terjatuh. Mikan memandang orang yang telah menolongnya itu. Orang itu terlihat seperti seumuran dengan Mikan. Tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Mikan. Dia memakai kaos putih polos yang dipadu dengan jaket hitam kelam dan dia memakai celana merah selutut dan memakai sepatu yang berwarna putih. Rambutnya berwarna raven, namun tidak begitu terlihat karena ia memakai topi berwarna merah yang menutupi hampir seluruh rambutnya. Matanya tidak begitu terlihat karena ia memakai kacamata berwarna hitam.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi." Katanya membuyarkan lamunan Mikan. "Yasudah, aku pergi." Orang itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mikan yang masih melamun. Mikan kemudian sadar dari lamunannya dan berlari mengejar orang itu.

"Hey, tunggu." Teriak Mikan dari kejauhan sambil berlari mendekati orang itu. Orang itu berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi?." Tanya orang itu.

"Hosh…hosh…terima kasih ya yang tadi." Jawab MIkan masih ngos-ngosan namun masih sempat tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Jawab orang itu singkat kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

"Kamu mau kemana?." Mikan mengejar dan menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan orang itu.

"Pantai."

"Boleh, aku ikut?." Kata Mikan penuh harap.

"Terserah saja, tapi apa kau sudah bicara pada kedua orang tuamu bahwa kau akat ikut denganku. Kalau belum, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Hehehe belum, tapi nanti aku bilang deh!."

Orang itu menghela napas panjang "Yasudahlah, ayo."Ajak orang itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga akhirnya Mikan memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Em…kiata belum berkenalan kan?."

"Hn."

"Aku Mikan Sakura. Kamu?."Mikan mengulurkan tanganya dan tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tahukan namaku begitu saja." Jawab orang itu tanpa menerima uluran tangan Mikan.

"Oh…yasudah. Tapi…aku harus memanggilmu apa?.

"Terserah."

"Bagimana kalau kau kupanggil pangeran.?"

"Terserah."

"Umurmu berapa?. Kalau aku sepuluh tahun."

"Hn."

Mikan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda bahwa ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pangerannya itu. "Hn itu maksudnya apa?."

"Sama."

"Oh…" Mikan ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban pangeran.

Mereka kemudian berjalan dalam diam lagi, hingga akhirnya

"Kita sampai." Kata pangeran menghentikan kebisuan yang ada diantara Mikan dan dirinya.

Begitu melihan pantai wajah Mikan langsung berseri-seri. Pipinya yang putih itu menjadi agak kemerahan. Matanya yang coklat terlihat berbinar-binar begitu melihat pemandangan pantai yang begitu indah. Laut dipantai itu begitu biru, pasirnya yang putih begitu bersih walaupun pantai ini sepi, deburan ombaknya begitu memikat hati, dan anginnya yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi melengkapi semua keindahannya.

"Waaah, indah sekali." Mikan kemudian berlari menuju ke tepi pantai dan melompat-lompat dengan riangnya. Mikan kemudian memandang pangeran. "Darimana kamu tahu tempat yang seindah ini."

"Firasat yang membawaku." Pangeran menjawab singkat seperti biasa.

Mikan kemudian tersenyum dan kembali menatap laut biru itu.

"Pangeran, apa boleh aku datang kesini lagi?."

"Tentu, kau bebas datang kemari kapanpun kau suka."

"Tapi pangeran aku tidak ingat jalan kemari." Kata Mikan tanpan dosa.

"Huft….baiklah kalau begitu kita kemari bersama-sama saja. Oh ya, kau tahu jembalat sungai Lulealve?." Tanya pangeran.

Mikan mengangguk kecil. "Ya aku tahu." Jawab Mikan antusias.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu aku disana pukul 2 siang, kita pergi sama-sama."

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Nah, mulai dari situlah aku selalu kepantai itu setiap hari bersama pangeran, kami menyebutnya pantai kenangan. Tapi, setelah satu bulan akhirnya pangeran kembali kekampung halamannya , di Jepang ini." Mikan kemudian melahap makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Oh…" Teman-temannya ber'oh'ria mendengar cerita Mikan kecuali Hotaru yang memang sudah mengetahui tentang cerita ini sebelumnya.

"Mikan-chan, kalau begitu berarti Mikan-chan sangat menyukai pangeran hingga jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk bertemu pangeran." Kata Anna santai.

Sontak setelah mendengar itu Mikan menjadi sangat kaget. Hampir saja makanan Mikan muncrat. "Eh, apa maksudmu Anna-chan?." Kata Mikan Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kurasa Mikan-chan menyukai pangeran, buktinya Mikan-chan ada disini dan bilang bahwa Mikan-chan mencari pangeran." Jelas Anna.

Mikan berfikir sejenak 'Mungkin saja benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Anna-chan, tapi sejak kapan aku menyukainya?.' Batin Mikan, dan Pipi Mikan terlihat memerah dimata teman-temannya. Bel pun berbunyi dan membuyarkan lamunan Mikan. Mikan dan semua teman-temannya pun kembali kekelas mereka.

-KEESOKAN HARINYA DI DEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAH-

'Hmmm, kira-kira sejak kapan ya aku menyukai pangeran?.' Mikan masih memikirkan sejak kapan ia menyukai pangeran, hingga tiba-tiba

BHUGH

Kejadian kemari terulang kembali, nsmun sekarang Mikan jatuh kebelakang.

"Aduh." Mikan mengaduh kesakitan, lalu sebuah tangan terulur padanya.,

"Lain kali hati-hati ya."

Mikan menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyambut uluran tangan orang yang telah ia tabrak hari ini. "I-iya."

Mikan melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik bagi Mikan. Dia kurang lebih seumuran dengan Mikan dilihat dari seragam yang ia pakai sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Mikan. Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna coklat keemasan yang panjangnya lebih sedikit dari bahunya. Matanya berwarna biru langit dan kulitnya berwarna putih bersih.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Ah, aku murid baru disini. Aku baru pindah kemarin."

"Oh…pantas saja. Kau kelas mana?." Tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Aku kelas 2-B." Jawab Mikan ramah.

"Wah… kalau begitu kita sekelas, mau pergi kekelas bersama?." Tawarnya.

"Ng." mikan mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan bersama gadis itu.

"Namamu siapa?. Namaku Yumiko Takata. Panggil saja Yumi." Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Mikan Sakura. Panggil saja Mikan." Jawab Mikan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mikan ya…hm." Yumi terlihat seperti berfikir keras.

"Ada apa.?." Tanya Mikan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa."

-DIKELAS-

"Ohayo minna." Sapa Yumi pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ohayo Yumi." Jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Eh, Mikan kamu duduk disebelah mana?." Tanya Yumi tiba-tiba pada Mikan.

"Disana." Mikan menunjuk bangku ketiga barisan keduan dekat pitu masuk.

"Oh…" Yumi ber'oh'ria. "Yasudah, aku duduk dulu ya." Yumi segera mendekati bangku Yuu. "Eh, Inchou aku duduk denganmu ya?."

"Boleh, tapi kenapa kamu tidak duduk ditempatmu?." Tanya Yuu atau bisa disebut Inchou.

"Aku bosan." Jawab Yumi asal-asalan.

Mikan yang melihat itupun bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman barunya itu. 'Yasudahlah.' Batin Mikan. Mikan pun berjalan menuju ke bangkunya dan ia melihat ada seseorang yang duduk disebelah bangkunya, wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah manga sehingga Mikan sulit melihat wajahnya. Mikan pun menyapa orang itu. "Hai, teman sebangku."

Orang itu mengambil manga yang ada pada wajahnya kemudian menatap Mikan.

"KAMU." Mikan berteriak pada orang itu.

"Ah, kamu yang kemarin."

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

TAKE

CAMERA

ROLLING

AND…

ACTION

Hazuki : "Hallo pemirsa, kita kembali dengan acara kesayangan kita 'MENCER'. Membahas Cerita Author. Dengan saya Uchiha Hazuki-chan sebagai pembawa acara kita. CENTIL MODE : ON *Staf-staf pada tepar dengan tidak elitnya*

Sutradara : "Woyyy, udah gue bilang berapa kali jangan tebar virus sembarangan."

Hazuki : "Iye lupa."*Pasang muka innocent*

Sutradara : "Yasudah. Lanjut…"

Hazuki : Nah, pemirsa tamu kita untuk sekarang adalah tokoh favoritku. Inilah Hotaru Imai."

Hotaru : "Hai."*tetep stay cool*

Hazuki : "Kyaaa Hotaru…"*Kejang-kejang*

Hotaru : "Berisik."

BAKA

Hazuki : *tepar setelah ditembak Hotaru*. "Hotaru, kamu kok gitu."*Bangkit dari kubur -eh,ralat- dari tepar*

Hotaru : "Katakan kenapa aku diundang kemari?."

Hazuki : "Begini kami mengundang kamu kesini untuk menyampaikan kesan, atau apalah tentang fic ini."

Hotaru : "Oh… menurutku fic ini sangatlah buruk, tidak bermutu, dan sangat gaje."

Hazuki : JLEB JLEB JLEB *Langsung pundung dipojokan*

Hotaru : "Tapi, walaupun begitu fic ini sudah susah-susah dibuat jadi kalian harus mereview fic ini. Terserah mau kritik, saran, atau flame atau mungkin cemilan untuk author yang satu ini."

Hazuki : "Hotaru…" *Nge-puppy eyes.*

Hotaru : "Kalau kalian tidak mereview aku jamin foto memalukan kalian akan aku sebar luaskan."

Hazuki : *Ngangguk-ngangguk gaje* "Oh ya, satu informasi lagi. Sepertinya untuk chapter 3 akan updet agak lama, soalnya Hazuki mau UAS dulu. Doain Hazuki supaya berhasil ya…! Sekali lagi arigatou….!

All : "Bye."

Sutradara : "Lu kagak pundung lagi."

Hazuki : "Bosen ah pundung mulu."

Dengan begitu acara ini selesai dengan pundungnya sutradara dipojokan. Kenapa? Karena…

Sutradara : "Sial, gue gak berhasil ngerjain ntu orang."


	3. Rival

**HALOOOOOO Hazuki balik dengan sangat tidak elitnya…. Haaaah penderitaan UAS akhirnya selesai sudah…. Aku akhirnya bisa melanjutkan fic gaje ku yang satu ini… BWAHAHAHA**

**Dari pada berlama-lama mari kita mulai sajah…**

**LET'S GO TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer : karena Hazuki lagi males debat panjang, jadi langsung aja… Tchibana Higuchi-sensei**

**Pairing : NatsuMikan 4ever…**

**My Prince**

**By Uchiha Hazuki-chan**

**Note : Di Gakuen Alice ini ada klub-klub kayak disekolah-sekolah biasa, trus umurnya Tsubasa dkk umurnya sama Mikan cs bedanya cuma satu taon supaya masih tetep bisa ada  
**

**Chapter 3 : Rival**

"KAMU." Mikan berteriak pada orang itu.

"Ah, kamu yang kemarin."

Semua anak di kelas 2-B memperhatikan Mikan dan juga orang itu. Mikan tidak dapat berbicara barang satu patah katapun, pikirannya membawanya pada kejadian waktu itu, kejadian sewaktu dia baru pertama kali ke sekolah ini. Kejadian dimana Mikan kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

"TIDAAAAK." Mikan berteriak setelah mengingat kejadian itu, ia kemudian berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah yang benar-benar sangat merah yang membuat semua orang dikelas itu bingung.

"Mikan, tunggu." Yumi berlari meyusul Mikan yang berlari keluar kelas. Membuat seluruh anak sekelas menjadi lebih kebingungan terkecuali orang yang tadi Mikan teriaki.

xxxXxxx

"Tidak tidak tidak tidaaak, ini mimpi buruk. Padahal aku sudah benar-benar berusaha dengan susah payah untuk melupakan kejadian itu." Terdengar suara yang berasal dari toilet wanita, Yumi segera mendekati toilet itu dan masuk kedalamnya untuk mencoba memastikan dan memeriksa semua bilik bilik yang ada disana. Yumi akhirnya menemukan satu bilik yang terkunci.

"Mikan, apa itu kau?" Tanya Yumi mencoba memastikan.

"Yu-Yumi-chan…." Terdengar suara sayup-sayup milik Mikan dari bilik itu, seperti suara seseorang yang sedang menangis.

"Keluarlah, dan coba ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Yumi mencoba untuk membuat Mikan keluar dari bilik itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sekarang jam pelajaran pertama adalah jam pelajarannya pak Jinno loh… dia itu terkenal sangat kejam, bahkan pada anak baru sekalipun." Kata Yumi dengan suara yang menakut-nakuti. Mendengar itu Mikan akhirnya keluar dengan wajah yang benar-benar acak-acakan.

"Be-benarkah?" Kata Mikan mencoba meyakinkan.

"Hmmm." Yumi mengangguk pelan. "Tapi sebelumnya, kamu rapikan dulu penampilanmu. Wajahmu benar-benar kusut loh…" Yumi tersentum kecil.

Mikan pun merapikan penampilannya.

"Oh ya Mikan-chan. Kenapa tadi saat melihat Natsume-kun kau berteriak dan lari begitu saja?" Tanya Yumi penasaran.

"Natsume-kun? Jangan-jangan orang yang tadi ya?" Tanya Mikan.

Yumi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya… kemarin aku… aku tidak sengaja berciuman dengannya." Jelas Mikan malu-malu.

"Oh…" Yumi hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan dari Mikan.

"Kenapa hanya oh?"

"Yah… karena aku sih sudah biasa mendengar dia berciuman dengan orang lain." Jelas Yumi dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan.

"Eh, su-sudah biasa. Jangan-jangan dia playboy yah?" tebak Mikan dengan raut wajah yang agak terkejut dan takut.

"Bukan, dia itu tidak playboy. Hanya saja banyak wanita yang selalau mencoba curi-curi ciuman darinya. Bahkan ada yang nekat dengan paksa menciumnya."

"Apa dia tidak keberatan?"

"Yah… walaupun dia bersikap seperti tidak keberatan, tapi tetap saja dia keberatan. Dan sasaran kekesalannya hanya aku kalau tidak, ya Ruka-kun, teman baiknya."Jelas Yumi panjang lebar masih dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan.

xxxXxxx

Sesampainya dikelas Mikan dan Yumi diperhatikan oleh anak-anak sekelas dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'. Tapi mikan maupun Yumi tidak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Mikan akhirnya duduk kembali di tempat duduknya dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Hoy, yang kemarin arigatou ya! Rasanya seperti strawberry loh..." Kata Natsume tiba-tiba. Mikan yang mendengarnya sontak kaget dan berteriak

"KYAAA NATSUME WA BAKA HENTAI." Anak-anak yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Mikan dengan tampang yang mengerikan terkecuali teman-teman Mikan.

"Hey, apa maksudmu mengatai Natsume-kun dengan sebutan hentai." Kata seseorang dari belakang Mikan.

"Siapa kau?" Mikan bertanya dengan wajah yang polos.

"Kalau kau bertanya siapa aku. Aku adalah Luna, calon pacar Natsume-kun." Katanya dengan bangga. Semua anak-anak langsung memandang Luna dengan tatapan yang mengerikan terutama anak perempuan. Sedangkan Mikan sendiri merasa sangat heran, kenapa ada orang yang bangga hanya dengan menjadi calon pacar seseorang yang bahkan mungkin saja tidak menyukainya.

"Kalau hanya calon kenapa kau begitu bangga?" Tanya Mikan heran.

"Kau… beraninya kau padaku." Geram Luna, hampir saja Luna menampar Mikan. Namun, ada seseorang yang menahan tangan Luna.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya masuk. Jadi jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kasihan inchou dia jadi kerepotan." Kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yumi. Yumi tersenyum kecil namun bukan senyum yang biasanya melainkan senyum yang mengerikan atau evil smile lalu melepaskan tangan Luna. "Duduklah Mikan-chan." Yumi menepuk bahu Mikan pelan, menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Mikan mengangguk kecil dan duduk kembali. Sedangkan Luna hanya diam mematung.

Tiba-tiba Jinno-sensei yang terkenal sangat kejam masuk.

"Koizumi-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Ini sudah masuk, sebagai hukuman kau harus tetap dalam posisi itu sampai jam pelajaranku selesai." Kata Jinno-sensei tegas. "Anak-anak buka buku kalian halaman dua puluh empat." Luna masih saja tetap diam memebeku didalam posisisnya.

-JAM ISTIRAHAT-

Luna yang masih terdiam akhirnya sadar juga, lalu berlari pergi dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Anak-anak sekelas lalu tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Hei Mikan-chan, mau kekantin sama-sama." Ajak Yumi sambil tersenyum.

Mikan mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, aku harus mengajak teman-temanku yang lain."

Natsume tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Mikan sedikit terkejut.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Natsume-kun?" Tanya Yumi pada Natsume.

"Biasa." Jawab Natsume singkat dan pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar." Yumi sedikit mengkerucut kan bibirnya.

-DI KANTIN-

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" Kata Yumi heran karena teman-temannya yang satu ini melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yang terkagum-kagum.

Semua menggeleng terkecuali Mikan yang terlihat bingung, Hotaru yang sibuk dengan handphonenya dan Yuu yang memang sudah akrab dengan Yumi.

"Kami hanya tidak menyangka saja bisa duduk denganmu. Princess di Gakuen Alice ini." Kata Anna dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Temannya Nonoko hanya menagangguk kecil.

Sedangkan Mikan, menjadi tambah bingung. "Princess?"

"Ya, princess. Yumi dalah princess di Gakuen Alice ini. Dia menjadi princess di sekolah ini karena dia itu sangat terkenal diseluruh sekolah ini. Selain karena dia cantik dan pewaris Takata co. perusahaan ke-dua terkaya yang ada di Jepang ini. Dia juga sangat berbakat." Jelas Anna panjang lebar.

"Yumi juga ketua klub karate sekolah ini. Dia pernah menjuarai lomba karate tingkat SMA se-Jepang ini." Tambah Nonoko.

"Sudahlah tidak usah terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Sanggah Yumi. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal klub. Kau mau masuk klub mana Mikan-chan?" Tanya Yumi tiba-tiba.

"Emmm mungkin klub memasak. Karena aku suka memasak." Jawab Mikan

"Kalau begitu kamu akan satu klub denganku Mikan-chan." Kata Anna.

"Waaaah, benarkah." Mata Mikan berbinar-binar. Anna hanya mengangguk kecil.

xxxXxxx

"La la la." Mikan bersenandumg kecil sambil terus berjalan.

'Asyik, anak-anak klub memasak baik-baik semua. Terutama Misaki-senpai.' Batin Mikan senang.

Mikan terus berjalan dan kemudian ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Mikan sedang berada di taman sekolah, Natsume dan Yumi.

'Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan ya?' batin Mikan penasaran. Ia pun akhirnya mendekat.

"Hei Natsume-kun." Kata Yumi."Natumeeee." Yumi sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena Natsume lebih memilih tidur dibanding menjawab panggilannya. Akhirnya Yumi melayangkan tinjunya yang sepertinya tidak terlalu keras pada wajah tampan Natsume. Natsume ngaduh pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka?" Kata Natsume kesal dan masih memegangi pipinya yang tadi dipukul oleh Yumi.

"Kamu sih." Yumi menggembungkan pipinya. "Pulang yuk?" ajak Yumi tiba-tiba.

"Kamu duluan saja." Jawab Natsume dan kemudian tidur lagi.

"Yasudah, tapi kalau sampai bibi Kaoru marah karena kamu belum pulang, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Yumi pun pergi meninggalkan Natsume.

Mikan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa merasa heran. 'Kira-kira apa ya hubungan antara Yumi dan Natsume?' Batin Mikan.

xxxXxxx

Mikan sekarang ada di rumahnya, tepatnya berada dikamarnya. Mikan kalut dalam pikirannya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Mikan.

"Mikan sayang ayo turun. Ada yang mau okaa-san dan otou-san katakan padamu." Panggil Yuka, okaa-san Mikan.

"Baiklah kaa-san."

Mikan segera turun dan menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa kaa-san?" Tanya Mikan setelah sampai di ruang keluarganya.

"Mikan sayang tou-san dan kaa-san besok akan pergi ke Prancis untuk seminggu. Selain itu semua pelayan akan ambil cuti selama seminggu ini. Jadi, kamu selama seminggu ini tinggal dirumah temannya tou-san dan kaa-san ya!" Jalas Yukihara selaku otou-san Mikan langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Mmmm baiklah." Mikan mengangguk kecil.

"Arigato Mikan-chan." Yukihara kemudian memeluk Mikan.

"Nah Mikan-chan, ini alamat rumah teman kaa-san dan ini alamat rumah teman tou-san." Yuka menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Mikan.

"Loh ada dua?" Tanya Mikan heran.

"Sebenarnya, selama empat hari kamu akan tinggal di rumah teman kaa-san dan yang tiga hari kamu akan tinggal dirumah teman tou-san." Jelas Yuka.

"Begitu ya." Mikan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah.

"Mikan-chan barang-barangmu sudah ada disana. Jadi, kamu tidak usah repot-repot mengambil barang-barangmu lagi ya!" Jelas Yukihara.

Mikan mengangguk lemah.

xxxXxxx

"Mikan-chan kamu kenapa? Kok lemas begitu?" Tanya Yuu cemas karena melihat Mikan yang terlihat sangat lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa inchou."

"Hei Mikan-chan kamu tidak boleh berbohong loh…" Kata Yumi dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

Mikan menelan ludahnya. "Emmm sebenarnya otou-san dan okaa-sanku pergi ke Prancis, jadi aku harus tinggal di rumah temannya kaa-san dan tou-san." Kata Mikan lemas.

Teman-temannya hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikan-chan dimana alamat rumah temannya tou-san dan kaa-sanmu itu? Mungkin aku kenal dari alamatnya." Hibur Yumi

Mikan akhirnya menyerahkan kertas alamat pertama yang diberikan oleh kaa-sannya.

"Ah, inikan alamat rumahnya Natsume-kun." Kata Yumi tiba-tiba setelah melihat alamat yang diberikan oleh Mikan.

"APA?"

**Bagaimanakah nasib Mikan yang selanjutnya? Kita tunggu saja pada chapter selanjutnya.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

TAKE

CAMERA

ROLLING

AND…

ACTION

Hazuki : "Hallo pemirsa, kita kembali dengan acara kesayangan kita 'MENCER'. Membahas Cerita Author. Dengan saya Uchiha Hazuki-chan sebagai pembawa acara kita.

Sutradara : "Tumben ngak tebar virus sembarangan lagi?"

Hazuki : "Lu mau gue kasih virus ampuh gue?"

Sutradara : "Kagak, ampun boss."

Hazuki : "Bagus. Nah pemirsa tamu kita sekarang adalah tokoh utama kita. Ini dia Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume : "Hai." *tetep stay cool*

Hazuki : "KYAAA NATSUME-KUUUUN" *kejang-kejang*

BWOSHHH

Hazuki : "Tidaaaaak, myhair."* ngibrit nyari aer*

Natsume : "Huh. Kita lupakan saja orang bodoh itu. Karena aku sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh host bodoh itu, jadi akan langsung saja kujawab. Aku tidak suka fic ini. Fic ini abal, tidak bermutu, gaje, dan hal-hal buruk ada pada fic ini. Sekian, aku akan pulang."

Hazuki : "Tunggu" *Balik lagi + pake helm pinjeman dari Hotaru*

Natsume : "Apa lagi?"

Hazuki : "Sebelumnya, kamu harus bantu balas review dulu."

Natsume : "Males"

Hazuki : "psst… nanti aku kasih foto Mikan yang lagi pakai baju mermaid yang bagus loh.."

Natsume : "Baiklah, terserah saja."

Hazuki : " Arigato…(Inner : Makan tuh foto) Yang pertama...

**Awlia : **makasih banget karena udah mau ngerevie fic-fic gaje milikku awlia-chan…*nyusut ingus*. Kalau soal identitasnya pangeran kita liat aja entar.

**aLmaaa : **Ini chapter 3 udah update. Review *nyiapin api*

**Aline light : **Uhhh, makasi banget udah ngereview. Kesalahannya udah aku benerin kok di chapter ini.

**Fr3Ya-cHan : **Hnnn. ini udah update, review.

**HazZel and CriMson : **Hooo kalo pangeran sih masih rahasia. Kalo yang nyium itu emang Natsume.

Hazuki : "Bagi yang reviewnya belum kebalas ntar Hazuki akan coba balas lewat PM and Arigato Gozaimasu bagi yang udah ngereview. Akhir kata, Review yah…"

Hazuki and Natsume : "Bye."

Hazuki : "Napa kagak ikut nimbrug lagi?"

All : "Bosen."

Dengan ini acara ini selesai dengan aman dan tenang yang tumben tidak ada satupun keanehan. Yah, walo ada sedikit gangguan kecil dari Fans Natsume, yang anehnya bisa masuk gitu aja.

Sutaradara : "Lumayan lah, dapet duit banyak gini dari FG si Natsume." (=.=)"


	4. Hubungan Lama dan Petunjuk Pertama

**Hmmm karena saya lagi males basa-basi, mari langsung saja. **

**LET'S GO TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer : karena Hazuki lagi males debat panjang, jadi langsung aja… Tchibana Higuchi-sensei**

**Pairing : NatsuMikan 4ever…**

**My Prince**

**By Uchiha Hazuki-chan**

**Note : Disini Aoi umurnya beda 3 tahun dari Natume dkk.**

**Chapter 4 : Hubungan Lama dan Petunjuk pertama**

"Ah inikan alamat rumahnya Natsume-kun."

"APA?"

"Eh…." Semua teman-teman Mikan langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Yumi-chan…. kamu tidak berbohong kan?" Mikan bertanya dengan agak gemetar, dan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan 'Katakan tidak.'. Namun apa daya, sumua itu memang nyata.

Yumi menggeleng "Aku tidak bohong."

Mikan saat itu benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkannya. Ia akan tinggal dengan orang sudah terlanjur ia benci itu.

"Tenanglah Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun tidak sejahat itu kok. Lagi pula disana masih ada Aoi-chan, adik Natsume-kun. Dia itu sangat baik." Yumi mencoba meyakinkan Mikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan apa-apa. "Mikan-chan, kapan kamu akan mulai tinggal di rumah Natsume-kun?" Tanya Yumi.

"Hari ini aku akan langsung pergi kesana." Jawab Mikan lemah.

"Kalau begitu kamu pergi bersamaku saja. Aku juga kebetulan akan kesana hari ini." Tawar Yumi lembut.

"Benarkah…" Mata Mikan terlihat berbinar-binar, akhirnya ia tidak harus pergi kesana sendirian.

Yumi tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk kecil.

xxxXxxx

-PULANG SEKOLAH-

"Yumi-chan, memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kamu memakai mobil sendiri? Apa kamu sudah punya SIM (Surat Izin Mengemudi)?" Tanya Mikan ragu-ragu.

Yumi mengangguk kecil "Tidak apa-apa. Di Gakuen Alice ini, asalkan kita sudah masuk SMA kita diizinkan memakai mobil sendiri." Jelas Yumi panjang lebar. "Tapi kita harus mengajak Natsume-kun dulu." Tambah Yumi

"Eh? Memangnya harus?"

"Ya… biasanya sih begitu. Kalau tidak diajak, dia akan marah."

Mikan akhirnya hanya pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Yumi.

Merka berdua berjalan menyusuri sekolah yang benar-benar luas ini hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman di sekolah ini. Tepat dibawah pohon Sakura yang ada di taman ini, ada seorang pria berambut raven yang sepertinya sedang tertidur dengan pulas dan juga seorang pria berambut pirang sedang mengelus-elus kelinci putih.

"Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun." Panggil Yumi pada kedua orang itu.

Pria berambut emas yang dipanggil Ruka pun menoleh sedangkan sang pria berambut raven masih dalam posisinya.

"Wah Yumi, sedang tidak ada latihan ya sekarang?" Tanya Ruka masih mengelus- elus kelinci putih yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya itu.

Yumi mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. "Dia tidur ya?" Yumi melirik pria berambut raven itu yang akrab dipanggil Natsume.

"Tidak, baka." Jawab Natsume tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah terlalu ketus begitu dong! Kamu mau pulang?"

"Nanti saja."

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu saja. Ayo pergi Mikan-chan." Ajak Yumi dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Natsume dan juga Ruka

Mikan mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Yumi.

xxxXxxx

"Ne, Yumi-chan. Boleh kutahu, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Natsume?" Tanya Mikan memulai pembicaraan antara dirinya dan juga Yumi.

"Kami hanya teman. Itu saja, tidak lebih." Jawab Yumi sembari menjalankan mobil Audi hitam miliknya.

Keheningan mulai kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Kita sampai." Kata Yumi tiba-tiba.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil Audi hitam itu. Begitu turun mereka disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa. Rumah yang begitu megah dan mewah bagai istana. Gaya rumah ini memakai gaya Eropa yang didominan oleh warna putih. Taman yang ada pada ruma ini juga sangatlah megah dan indah.

'Waaaah, rumah ini bahkan lebih besar dari rumahku.' Batin Mikan kagum.

"Ayo!" ajak Yumi

Mereka akhirnya memasuki rumah yang besar itu. Dan pemandangan dalam rumah ini juga tak kalah mewah dan megah dari yang ada diluar. Mereka berdua pun disambut oleh para pelayan dengan hangat.

"Mana bibi Kaoru?" Tanya Yumi pada salah satu pelayan yang ada dirumah ini.

"Nyonya besar sedang ada diruang televisi." Jawab salah satu pelayan sopan.

xxxXxxx

"Hiks…hiks…" Terdengar suara tangis seseorang.

"Bibi Kaoru." Panggil Yumi pada orang itu.

Orang itu menoleh. "Hiks… Yumi-chan." Jawabnya disela-sela tangisnya.

"Bibi pasti menonton film itu lagi?" Tebak Yumi

Orang yang dipanggil bibi Kaoru oleh Yumi hanya mengangguk dan mulai menghapus air matanya dengan tissue.

"Wah kamu pasti mikan?" Tanya Kaoru pada Mikan

"Ya." Jawab Mikan sopan.

"Oh…ternyata kamu itu manis ya!"

Mikan tersipu begitu ia dipuji oleh orang yang baru ia kenal itu.

"Loh Yumi-chan, kamu tidak pulang bareng Natsu-chan?" Tanya Kaoru sembari mencari-cari sosok putranya itu.

"Tidak, katanya aku disuruh duluan saja."

"Oh…. Mikan-chan kamu pasti capek. Kamarmu ada disebelah kamarnya Natsu-chan. Yumi kamu tahu kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kamu bisa tolong antarkan Mikan-chan." Pinta Kaoru.

Yumi mengannguk kecil. "Ayo!" Ajak Yumi.

xxxXxxx

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang ada dirumah itu. Kamar Mikan berada di lantai dua. Ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang mirip dengan Natsume.

"Yumi-chan." Panggil gadis itu.

"Ah, Aoi-chan." Jawab Yumi

"Loh, siapa dia Yumi-chan?" Tanya gadis yang diketahui bernama Aoi itu.

"Dia Mikan, dia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu." Jawab Yumi lembut.

"Oh… jadi kamu ya, yang namanya Mikan-chan. Perkenalkan aku Aoi Hyuuga." Aoi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, aku Mikan Sakura." Mikan menerima uluran tangan Aoi.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Aoi penasaran.

"Kekamarnya Mikan." Jawab Yumi.

"Boleh aku ikut." Pinta Aoi dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Boleh." Jawab Yumi dan Mikan serempak.

xxxXxxx

Mereka akhirnya sampai dikamar Mikan. Kamar itu benar-benar mewah. Seperti pada suasana rumah, kamar ini juga didominan oleh warna putih. Didalamnya ada sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Ranjang berukuran king size itu terlihat sangat indah dengan seprai yang berwarna putih. Tepat di samping ranjang ada sebuah televisi LCD yang cukup besar.

"Wah… " Hanya itu yang bisa Mikan katakan.

"Mikan-chan, sepertinya barang pribadimu masih belum dibereskan." Kata Yumi tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Mikan sembari menunjuk tas diatas ranjang berukuran king size itu.

"Ah, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Mikan.

"Boleh aku membantumu membereskannya?" Tawar Aoi.

"Boleh." Jawab Mikan sembari tersenyu manis.

"Aku juga akan membantumu."

BRING ME TO LIFE BRING ME TO LIFE BRING ME TO LIFE….

Terdengar sura dering ringtone 'Bing me to life dari Evanescence"

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Yumi tiba-tiba. Ternyata bunyi ringtone itu berasal dari handphone Yumi.

'Ya, ada apa?' tanya Yumi.

'Jemput aku.' Jawab suara sebrang.

'Kamu kan bawa mobil. Kenapa masih menyuruhku menjemputmu'

'Mobilku mogok. Jadi kamu harus menjemputku.'

'Kenapa harus aku. Disana kan ada Ruka-kun.'

'Ruka sudah pulang. Dan ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu.'

'Baik-baik. Kamu ada dimana?'

'Masih disekolah.'

'Kalau begitu kamu tunggu dulu disana.'

'Hn.'

Yumi menutup teleponnya. "Aku harus pergi dulu." Yumi kemudian berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Mikan dan juga Aoi.

"Ne, Aoi-chan boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Mikan setelah Yumi pergi.

"Tentu." Jawab Aoi ramah.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Yumi dan juga Natume itu?"

Aoi diam sejenak "Dulunya onii-chan dan juga Yumi-chan itu berpacaran. Tapi, karena suatau alasan mereka akhirnya putus. Aku sih sebenarnya tidak tahu apa alasan mereka putus. Saat kutanya pada onii-chan apa alasannya, dia hanya diam. Lalu, saat kutanya pada Yumi-chan dia hanya bilang. Ini sudah saatnya kami untuk putus. Padahal menurutku mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Dan… sepertinya onii-chan masih sangat mencintai Yumi-chan." Jelas Aoi panjang lebar.

"Oh…" Mikan hanya bisa ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan dari Aoi.

xxxXxxx

'Jadi begitu ya, hubungan Yumi dan juga Natsume itu. Hubungan yang rumit.' Batin Mikan sembari menidurkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya.

"Ah, iya aku harus pergi sekarang." Mikan tiba-tiba bangun dan segera mengganti bajunya. Ia memakai setelan yang terkesan feminim.

Mikan berjalan keluar namun secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Natsume.

"Ah, sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Natsume penasaran.

"Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal disini. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Mikan Ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa.' Natsume kemudian berjalan pergi

Mikan hendak berjalan kembali namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat sebuah benda tergeletak dibawah.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Mikan penasaran. Mikan melihat dengan seksama benda itu. "Ah, ini kan…"

-FLASHBACK-

Mikan berlari-lari kecil menyusuri pantai kenagannya. Namun, langkahya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah benda yang sangat cantik. Mikan mengambil benda itu. Benda itu berbentuk bintang dan berwarna emas.

"Pangeran… pengeran…" Panggil Mikan pada pangerannya yang saat itu sedang terduduk dibawah pohon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pangeran

"Lihat, benda ini cantik sekali." Mikan menunjukan benda itu pada pangeran.

"Ah, itu kan milikku. Darimana kamu mendapatkannya?" Tanya pangeran dan mengambil benda itu dari tangan Mikan.

"Dari sana." Mikan kemudian menunjuk tempat dimana ia menemukan benda itu.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Ah, apa mungkin ini milik… Natsume?" Tanya Mikan pada dirinya sendiri.

'Ah, tidak mungkin…' Batin Mikan menyangkal. Namun, sangkalan Mikan salah. Ternyata memang benar benda itu milik Natsume.

"Hoy, itu milikku. Kembalikan." Natsume kembali dan mengambil benda itu dari tangn Mikan secara paksa kemudian pergi kembali.

'A-apa mungkin Natsume…'

**Apakah Natsume adalah pangeran Mikan? Kita tunggu saja di chapte selanjutnya**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

TAKE

CAMERA

ROLLING

AND…

ACTION

Hazuki : "Hallo pemirsa, kita kembali dengan acara kesayangan kita 'MENCER'. Membahas Cerita Author. Dengan saya Uchiha Hazuki-chan sebagai pembawa acara kita." CENTIL MODE : ON.

Sutradara : "Kenapa malah tebar virus lagi…. bukankah kemaren udah tobat"*kejang-kejang*

Hazuki : "Gak suka. Yaudah"*pasang muka innocent*

Sutradara : *tepar*

Hazuki : "Nah pemirsa, tamu kita yang sekarang adalah Ruka Nogi…. Ini dia"

Ruka : "Hallo"*dadah-dadah depan kamera*

Hazuki : "Ruka-pyon~ kamu lucu banget…"*siap-sipa meluk*

Ruka : "Tidak aku tidak mau dipeluk mahluk gaje kayak elu~"*berlindung dibalik punggungnya beruang* (lah, sejak kapan ada beruang?)

JBUGH! JDUAGH! BUGH! PRANG! MEONG! MANG ESNYA SATU-?-

Hazuki : "Si-siapa… yang ngizinin…nih… be-beruang… ma-masuk…"

Sutradara : "Gue, emang napa?"

Hazuki : "Ha… hajar"

BUGH! JDUGH! BHUAGH! PRANG! MIAW! MAS BASO SATU PORSI-?-

Sutradara pun tepar dengan tidak elit karena dihajar anak buah Hazuki

Ruka : "Hey, Hazuki. Kenapa aku munculnya cuma sedikit?"

Hazuki : *balik dari bonyok* "Suka-suka gue."

Ruka : "Hah." *beruang udah siap ancang-ancang*

Hazuki : "A-ampun…"*keringet dingin*

Ruka : "Jadi…"*evil smile-?-*

Hazuki : "Yah…. Aku minta maaf."

Ruka : "Bagus."

Hazuki : "Tapi, Ruka-pyon kamu bantu aku balas review dulu yah…"*Puppy eyes*

Ruka : "Boleh."

Hazuki : "Yaaay. Baiklah pertama-tama….

**awlia : **Wah… makasih karena udah mau ngereview lagi fic gaje ku… haha aku juga langsung loncat waktu ngetik itu. Hmmm kalo misalnya kamu gak ngerasa cocok aku panggil awlia-chan, aku akan panggil kamu awlia aja deh…

Ruka : "Lagian siapa suruh, manggil nama orang seenaknya…"

Hazuki : "Ruka-pyon kamu jahat…"

**HazZel and CriMson : **Pertanyaan kamu tentang hubungan Yumi dan juga Natsume sudah terjawab disini. Untuk pertanyaan yang kedua menurut author gaje yang satu ini. Yumi itu emang bener-bener baik sama Sakura. Dan untuk yang ketiga sama keempat, author pelit ini bilang. Itu masih rahasia. Kalau dibilang-bilang, ntar jadi spoiler.

Hazuki "Emang benerkan. Ntar jadi spoiler lagi…"

Ruka : "terserah deh…

Hazuki : "Akhir kata Review yah…"

All : "Bye…"

Dengan begini acara ini selesai dengan sutradara yang ditinggalin distudio oleh semua kru

Sutradara : "Ho-hoy… to-tolingin…gu-gue" *tepar*

'


	5. Hubungan Rumit

**Hallo Hazuki udah balik lagi nih…. Seperti biasa karena penyakit M (Males) Hazuki lagi kambuh, jadi lansung aja**

**LET'S GO TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer : karena Hazuki lagi males debat panjang, jadi langsung aja… Tchibana Higuchi-sensei**

**Pairing : NatsuMikan 4ever…**

**My Prince**

**By Uchiha Hazuki-chan**

**Chapter 5 : Hubungan Rumit**

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan dalam sekerumunan orang, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Namun, siapa sangka dibalik pandangan yang lurus tersembunyi sebuah kekosongan. Ya, pikirannya saat ini sedang kosong. Ia sedang melamun

BHUGH

Tiba-tiba saja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuat seluruh pikirannya terisi kembali.

"Aduh, sakit…" Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan karena tabrakan itu sudah berhasil membuat ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang menabraknya tadi dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan membantunya berdiri kembali

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Mikan. Mikan memperhatikan orang itu sejenak "Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana ya?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Mungkin kita satu sekolah." Jawabnya singkat kemudian berjalan pergi dan hilang ditelan sekerumunan orang.

Mikan hanya bisa diam mematung 'Ya sudahlah, mungkin memang kami satu sekolah.' Batinnya dan kemudian ia berjalan kembali hingga akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu "Ah iya, aku kan harus segera pergi ketempat teman-teman!" serunya tiba-tiba.

xxxXxxx

"Teman-teman!" Panggil Mikan pada teman-temannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Teman-temannya membalas lambaian tangan Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, ayo kesini!" Panggil salah satu temannya yang memakai kacamata dan berambut hijau, Yuu.

Mikan pun berlari mendekati teman-temannya itu.

"Kamu dari mana saja, lama sekali?" Tanya gadis berambut pink, Anna

"Hehehe maaf. Oh ya, siapa dia?" Tanya Mikan setelah menyadari ada seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Oh… ini Sumire Shouda. Dia juga teman sekelas kita, tapi waktu itu dia pindah ke Jerman dan baru bisa pulang sekarang." Jelas Yuu.

"Hai, namaku Sumire Shouda. Panggil saja-" Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya ada seseorang yang sudah memotongnya duluan

"Panggil saja Permy." Potong orang iru yang ternyata adalah Kokoro Yume atau biasa disebut Koko

"Ughhh diam kau Koko." Geram Sumire marah.

"Hahaha. Ah ya, perkenalkan namaku Mikan Sakura. Panggil saja Mikan." Mikan mengulurkan tangannya dan ternyum dengan manis. "Ah ya, mana Hotaru?" Tanya Mikan begitu ia sadar bahwa sahabatnya tidak ada.

"Oh, kalau Hotaru-chan. Dia sepertinya tidak bisa ikut, katanya dia akan pergi berkencan dengan Ruka-kun." Jawab Nonoko

"Ruka-kun? Memangnya apa hubungan Hotaru dengan Ruka-kun?" Tanya Mikan penasaran.

"Kamu tidak tahu ya? Ruka-kun dan Imai-san kan berpacaran." Jelas Sumire

"Eh… pacaran. Kok aku tidak tahu. Hotaru jahat, dia tidak pernah cerita padaku." Keluh Mikan kesal.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Yuu.

xxxXxxx

Mereka berjalan-jalan sekitar central town, sesekali mereka bercanda dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah café.

"Teman-teman aku pergi sebentar ya!" Seru Mikan tiba-tiba. Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk. Mikan pun berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Haah, panasnya!" Seru Mikan sembari menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Loh, itu Yumi kan?'" Tanya Mikan entah pada siapa dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya. "Yumi-chan."Panggil Mikan, Yumi menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Mikan-chan, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yumi

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman yang lain." Jawab Mikan dan duduk disebelah Yumi yang memang kebetulan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang kosong. "Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Mikan setelah ia duduk di sebelah Yumi

"Hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri." Jawab Yumi singkat.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggil Yumi

"Yumi!" Panggil seorang pria bermata hijau dan berambut abu ini

"Ah, Kamu yang tadi!" Seru Mikan tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat Yumi Kaget

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi!"

"Loh, kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Yumi penasaran.

"Kami tadi tidak sengaja bertemu." Jawab Mikan dan orang itu bersamaan.

"Oh… Eh, Yoichi sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Yumi

"Hanya jalan-jalan." Jawab orang yang bernama Yoichi itu singkat.

TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT

Tiba-tiba arloji Yumi berbunyi. "Ah, ini saatnya aku harus pergi. Teman-teman aku duluan ya!" Kata Yumi dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Mikan dan Yoichi

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Mikan Sakura, panggil saja Mikan. Salam kenal."

"Yoichi Hijiri. Panggil saja Yo-chan."

"Yo-chan?" Tanya Mikan bingung

Yoichi mengangguk pelan "Biasanya orang-orang memanggilku begitu atau kalau tidak Yo-kun."

"Loh, tapi tadi Yumi memanggilmu Yoichi."

"Hanya Yumi yang boleh memanggilku Yoichi."

"Oh…" Mikan hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar pernyataan dari Yoichi

"Oh ya, Mikan-senpai. Yang tadi maaf." Kata Yoichi namun ekspresianya masih datar.

"Mikan-senpai? Apa kamu ini adik kelasku?" Tanya Mikan, Yoichi hanya mengangguk. "Lalu, tadi kenapa kamu memanggil Yumi hanya dengan sebutan biasa, tidak menyebutnya dengan Yumi-senpai."

"Aku, memang sudah biasa memanggilnya begitu." Jawab Yoichi singgkat.

"Eh, Yoichi. Apa kamu sudah lama mengenal Yumi?"

Yoichi mengangguk "Ya, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Yoichi

"Emmm begini, kamu tahu soal hubungan Natsume dan juga Yumi?" Tanya Mikan tanpa basa-basi

"Ya." Jawab Yoichi singkat

"Apa menurutmu Yumi masih menyukai Natsume?"

"Memang Yumi masih sangat menyukai Natsume-senpai, tapi Yumi pernah bilang bahwa dirinya harus melepaskan Natsume hanya demi alasan yang bodoh."

"Alasan bodoh?"

"Ya, Yumi bilang bahwa ia merasa bahwa ada satu sisi hatinya yang berkata bahwa dirinya harus berpisah dengan Natsume-senpai. Padahal sebenarnya keputusan itu membuatnya menjadi menderita." Jelas Yoichi panjang lebar.

"Apa Natsume pernah mengajak Yumi untuk berbaikan kembali?" Tanya Mikan semakin penasaran.

"Entahlah." Jawab Yoichi singkat dan setelah itu pandangan matanya terlihat agak sayu.

"Yo-chan…"

Mikan kemudian menundukan kepalanya dan menyesali pebuatannya 'Ah, Yoichi jadi begini karena aku… aku harus meminta maaf.' Batin Mikan

"Yo-" Belum sempat Mikan melanjutkan kata-katanya Yoichi suadah tidak ada. "Grrr dia menyebalkan sekali sih."

'Tapi… rasanya ada yang aneh dengannya saat kutanya begitu… apa mungkin… ah, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.' Batin Mikan

xxxXxxx

Mikan terus berjalan dengan gontai "Haaah hari ini melelahkan. Aku harus kembali." Keluh Mikan.

Mikan terus berjalan namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat Yumi dan juga Yoichi sedang berduaan. Ia mendekat dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat bahwa Yoichi dan Yumi sedang mengobrol biasa. Namun, ada yang aneh. Pandangan Yoichi pada Yumi terlihat sangat lembut.

'Ah mungkin saja Yoichi…'

**Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya**

**To be continue~**

TAKE

CAMERA

ROLLING

AND…

ACTION

Hazuki : "Hallo pemirsa, kita kembali dengan acara kesayangan kita 'MENCER'. Membahas Cerita Author. Dengan saya Uchiha Hazuki-chan sebagai pembawa acara kita." SUARA HORROR MODE : ON

Sutradara : "Kenapa?"

Hazuki : "Ngerasa gak, kok rasanya dari tadi aura disini aneh."

Sutradara : "Masa?"

Hazuki : "Iya bener deh, kalo gak percaya sini deh."

Sutrada : *Maju kepodium*"Iye, lu bener."

Hazuki : "Eh, itu apa?"*nunjuk kepojokan*

Sutradara : "Mana?" *clingak-clinguk gaje*

Hazuki : "Itu…"

Sutradara : "Waaaa, hantuuu." *tepar*

Hazuki : "Wah, dia pingsan. Gue berhasil, makasih ya Yo-chan."

Yoichi : "Hn."

Camera men : "Mbak host, ini gimana pak sutradara?"  
Hazuki : "Buang aja."

Camera men : "Okelah kalo begitu."

Akhirnya sutradarapun dibuang keluar studio (Readers : Kenapa gak ke kali aja? Hazuki : Kasian)

Hazuki : "Nah, pemirsa tamu kita kali ini adalah Yoichi Hijiri. Ini dia…"

Yoichi : "Hai." *Stay cool*

Hazuki : "Nah, Yoichi bagaimana menurutmu fic dan acara ini?" *Puuppy eyes*

Yoichi : "Membosankan."

Hazuki : "Jadi gitu ya… aku memang payah." *Pundung dipojokan kayak Tamaki Suoh*

Yoichi : "Hei Hazuki, aku pulang ya?"

Hazuki : "Eh, jangan. Kamu bantu balas review dulu."

Yoichi : "Ah.." *Manggut-manggut*

Hazuki : "Baiklah yang pertama…"

**ChibikyuJJ : **Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah update kok.

Hazuki : "Iya kan Yo-chan."

Yoichi : *manggut-manggut* "Selanjutnya…"

**HazZel and CriMson : **Kalau perasaan Yumi terhadap Onii-chan sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Kalau untuk pertanyaan kedua menurut naskah disini, itu akan terjawab pada chapter selanjutnya

Hazuki : "Sejak kapan dapet naskah?"

Yoichi : "Gak tahu."

**Aline light : **Hmmm kalo aku perhatiin lagi, kayaknya emang bener deh… Hmmm memang akan ada banyak rahasia kok.

**just ra : **Ini udah update

**awlia : **Hahaha itu kebiasaanku, biasalah kalo udah seru pasti aku to be continue. Yah… supaya orang jadi penasaran

Yoichi : "Tapi, kasihan readers."

Hazuki : "Aduuuh Yo-chan ini…"

**Hikari de Natsu : **Ini udah update kok. Tenang saja

Hazuki : "Yo-chan yang ini aku dua-duanya yang jawab ya?"

Yoichi : "Hn."

**Natsu-kun love Mikan-chan : **Haaah, Natsu-kun kok namenya ganti lagi. Aku kan jadi gak tahu kamu siapa, trus tumben misah sama maya-chan

**maya-chan : **maya, tumben namenya dipisah sama kakakmu natsu-kun. Biasanya kan selalu ngegabung. Huhhh..

Hazuki : "Yak, mungkin hanya segitu dariku. Akhir kata review ya."

All : "Bye."

Akhirnya acara ini selesai dengan sutradara yang keinjek-injek orang yang ngelewat

Sutradara : "Awas kauuu Hazuki…" *Tepar (lagi)*


	6. It is love?

**Aloha… Minna-san**

**Hazuki-chan here *sok inggris-ditabok***

**Pertama-tama Hazuki minta maaf karena sangat lama dalam mengapdet fic yang satu ini**

**Yup, daripada berlama-lama mari kita mulai saja**

**LET'S GO TO THE STORY**

**My Prince by Hazuki-chan**

**Chapter 6 : It is love?**

**Mikan's POV**

Kring kring kring

Bunyi jam wekerku, aku bangun dengan segera dan mulai melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Ah, jam enam pagi untunglah.

Aku segera bangun dan mandi setelah itu semua barang untuk sekolah segera kusiapkan. Aku berjalan mendekati meja rias, kulihat diriku masih agak berantakan. Segeralah aku mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut brunetteku.

"Mmmm… Rambutku kuikat tidak ya?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, setelah menimang-nimang beberapa lama barulah kuputuskan untuk mengikat rambutku. Setelah selesai aku turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Hyuuga, karena memang untuk sementara waktu aku harus tinggal dulu di sini di keluarga Hyuuga

"Ohayo..." Sapaku riang dan duduk dekat Aoi.

"Ohayo Mikan nee-chan, apa Mikan nee-chan tidur dengan nyenyak?" Tanya Aoi sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry pada rotinya.

"Sangat nyenyak." Jawabku dan kemudian mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai strawberry pada rotiku.

"Oya, Mikan-chan hari ini kau berangkat sekolah dengan Natsume ya!" Kata bibi Kaoru tiba-tiba dan hamper saja aku tersedak ketika mendengarnya

"A-apa?" Tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Kamu hari ini berangkat sekolah dengan Natsume, Mikan-chan." Jawab bibi Kaoru.

Tidak mungkin, bagaimana ini? Aku masih tidak bisa menemuinya apalagi setelah kejadian itu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin menolaknya. Kami-sama tolonglah aku.

"MIkan-chan?" Tanya bibi Kaoru membuyarkan lamunanku. "Bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Nah, itu Natsume!" Aku segera mengalihakan pandanganku pada sosok pria yang mungkin saja itu adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Natsume, kamu hari ini berangkat dengan Mikan-chan ya!" Tanya bibi Kaoru pada Natsume, oh… Kami-sama tolong buat Natsume menolaknya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Natsume yang berhasil membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah itu artinya iya atau justru tidak

"Baguslah." Kata bibi Kaoru riang, dan ini menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Ternyata dia menerimanya dan dia masih terlihat sangat tenang.

xxxXxxx

Kini aku ada di dalam mobil Ferarry milik Natsume, aku duduk di sebelah Natsume. Suasana disini sungguh sangat sepi membuatku sedikit bosan. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya melamun memikirkan kejadian kemarin, semua ini membuatku menjadi tambah bingung.

"Kita sampai, turunlah." Katanya tiba-tiba, aku pun segera turun dari mobil miliknya. Sedangkan dia, dia harus memarkirkan dulu mobilnya.

Aku berjalan dengan lemas, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatku begini adalah tatapan membunuh dari fans fans Natsume. Pasti mereka melihatku turun dari mobil Natsume dan mengira kalau aku adalah pacarnya. Hey tunggu dulu, kenapa aku berfikir begitu? Aku tidak boleh begini.

DHUAGH

Aku jatuh terpental, aku sgera berdiri dan melihat siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya memukul kepalaku

"Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi kami panggil tapi kau tak menjawab panggilan kami." Katanya dengan dingin, ternyata itu adalah Hotaru dan di sampingnya ada teman-teman yang lain.

"Maaf… aku tadi hanya melamun." Jawabku lemas

"Kenapa kau melamun Mikan-chan?" Tanya Anna khawatir.

"Masalahnya panjang."

xxxXxxx

Sekarang sudah saatnya pulang, dan aku tidak sempat membicarakan maslahku pada yang lainnya terkecuali Hotaru yang sudah kuberi tahu saat jam istirahat tadi. Aku berjalan dengan gontai setelah aku menolak ajakan Natsume untuk pulang dengannya, jujur saja aku masih takut. Apalgi setelah melihat tatapan para fansnya itu, membuatku semakin takut. Akhirnya aku pulang sendiri dengan berjalan kaki, aku sebenarnya bisa saja pulang dengan menumpang ke mobil Hotaru ataupun naik bis, tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.

"Disini sepi sekali." Kataku pelan, disini memang sangat sepi dan membuatku agak takut. Aku kemudian mempercepat langkahku namun tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarikku dari belakang. Ternyata itu adalah para penjahat yang menakutkan.

"Kamu kemana, lebih baik disini saja temani kami." Kata salah satu dari para penjahat itu yang memang jumlahnya ada tiga orang.

"Aku tidak mau, toloooong!" teriakku keras berharap ada yang mendengarnya.

"Percuma disini tidak ada siapa-siapa!" Katanya, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku benar-benar takut.

BHUGH

Tiba-tiba saja orang tadi terpental, kulihat siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu, ternyata itu adalah Natsume. Sepertinya dia menendang orang itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau pulang denganku tapi kau menolaknya, Jadinya seperti ini kan." Kata didengar dari nadanya sepertinya dia marah.

"Kau…" Geram orang tadi, dia mulai berdiri dan hendak memukul Natsume tapi Natsume berhasil menangkisnya dengan mudah. Kemudian teman-temannya yang lain pun mulai bergerak dan hendak memukulnya, namun hasilnya sama seperti tadi. Mereka semua akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Natsume. Natsume kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendekatiku namun aku melihat ada seserang yang hendak memulukl Natsume dengan sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Awas…" Teriakku, namun terlambat akhirnya orang itu berhasil memulkul Natsume. Natsume terjatuh dan kemudian orang itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Natsume kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku panik, Natsume kelihatan kesakitan.

"Sakura." Kata seseorang di belakangku, aku segera menengok dan melihat Ruka bersama Hotaru.

"Ruka Hotaru, Natsume…" Kataku dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Natsume, dia kenapa?" Tanya Ruka panik, dan kemudian memangku Nasume.

"Tadi dia berkelahi dengan para penjahat untuk menolongku tapi akhirnya dia menjadi begini." Jelasku.

"Ruka, turunkan aku." Kata Natsume yang sepertinya sudah mulai baikan.

"Kau masih terluka Natsume." Kata Ruka dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Aku masih bisa berdiri lagi pula ini hanya hal kecil." Kata Natsume mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tapi Natsume."

"Ruka-pyon." Kata Hotaru sambil memegang lengan Ruka, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ruka menghela napas panjang "Baiklah, tapi hati-hatilah."

Natsume mengangguk "Ayo polkadot." Katanya dan kemudian menarikku

Aku akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil Natsume. Mobil kami pun akhirnya melaju meninggalkan Ruka dan juga Hotaru. Kulihat Natsume sepertinya dia masih kesakitan, ini semua salahku

xxxXxxx

Akhirnya kami pun sampai dirumah tapi ada hal mengganjal disini, Ini terlalu sepi. Kemana perginya semua orang, kulihat Natsume dia masih terlihat sangat tenang. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mungkin saja orang-orang ada disana. Setelah sampai yang kulihat hanyalah barang-barang seperti sofa meja dan… ada sebuah surat diatas meja. Kuambil surat itu dan mulai membaca isi surat itu, beginilah isinya

**Dear Natsume and Mikan-chan**

**Natsume, Mikan-chan… maaf kami pergi secara tiba-tiba, semua pelayan juga hari ini cuti untuk satu hari tentunya. Mungkin kami akan pulang nanti malam, kalian tolong jaga rumah ya!**

**With smile~**

**Hyuuga Kaoru**

Begitu aku melihat surat itu aku segera berlari menuju ke kamar Natsume untuk memberi tahukan hal ini karena tadi kulihat Natsume bejalan ke kamarnya

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetok pintu kamar Natsume pelan "Natsume… kau ada didalam?"

"Masuklah." Kata suara didalam yang kuyakini itu adalah Natsume. Setelah aku diizinkan untuk masuk aku pun segera masuk tapi didalam tidak ada siapa-siapa.

CEKLEK

Kualihkan pandanganku pada sura pintu tadi, dan aku melihat Natsume yang hanya memakai celana panjang dan tubuh yang basah, dan juga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Respon saja setelah aku melihatnya aku langsung berteriak dan menutup mataku.

"Pakai pakaianmu cepat…" Teriakku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, kau tidak tahan ya melihat tubuhku yang indah ini." Ejek Natsume.

"Pokoknya cepat pakai pakaianmu."

"Baiklah." Aku menunggu sebentar. "Selesai." Katanya, aku pun segera membuka mataku tapi ternyata dia masih belum memakai pakaiannya.

"Jangan bercanda." Kini aku tidak menutup mataku tapi satu yang kuyakini, pasti wajahku kini sangat merah.

"Sudahlah… ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Ini." Kataku lalu menyerahkan surat yang tadi kutemukan. Natsume melihat sebentar surat itu dan kemudian membacanya. Setelah membacanya dia kemudian menyobekkan surat itu.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada difikiran mereka." Katanya dengan marah. Jujur saja saat itu aku takut dengan tatapan matanya tapi begitu aku melihat memar dipinggang Natsume aku mulai merasa bersalah kembali.

"Natsume, maaf…" Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Huh! Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab." Katanya, didengar dari nadanya sepertinya dia hanya mempermainkanku tapi aku tidak peduli aku harus melakukan sesuatu. "Baguslah."

"Aku akan mengobatimu." Kataku antusias dan kemudian berlari keluar mengambil sebuah kompersan dan air dingin. Aku segera kembali kekamar Natsume. Tapi, ketika aku masuk ternyata Natsume sudah tertidur. "Dasar…" Kataku kesal, aku kemudian berjalan kearahnya dan menyimpan air dan kompresan yang kubawa tadi. Aku pun duduk didekatnya menatapnya yang sedang teridur. Ternya jika dia tertidur wajahnya terlihat sangat polos, tapi kalau dia tidur dengan tubuh telanjang dia pasti akan sakirt, kataku dalam hati. Saat aku hendak berdiri tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarikku kebelakang. Dia adalah Natsume, dia menarikku dan… dia memelukku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Natsu-"

"Diamlah, tolong biarkan seperti ini untuk sementara waktu…" Katanya lemah. Dan akhirnya aku hanya menurut saja, dipeluknya dengan keadaan begini, saat dia bertelanjang dada. Bau apa ini? Ini sangat harum dan membuatku tenang, mungkinkah ini bau tubuh Natsume? Baunya seperti strawberry dan membuatku tertidur didalam pelukannya.

**Natsume's Pov**

Apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya memeluknya seperti ini. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?. Aku terdiam sebentar dan hey, sepertinya dia tertidur. Kulihat sebentar wajahnya dan sepertinya dia memang tertidur. Aku pun melonggarkan pelukanku dan hendak menidurkannya di ranjangku namun kuurungkan niatku karena entah apa yang membuatku ingin tetap memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan aku sedikit mempererat pelukanku. Tanpa sadar aku pun malah ikut tertidur.

**Normal Pov**

Natsume pun akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk Mikan.

"Dengan begini semua sudah beres, Yuka!" Kata seseorang pada orang disampingnya yang ia panggil Yuka

"Baguslah dengan begitu kita hanya tinggal menunggu hasil akhirnya, iya kan Kaoru." Tanya Yuka pada orang yang ia panggil Kaoru."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kaoru.

Ternyata Yuka dan Kaoru lah yang sedari tadi mengintip. Entah apa yang sebenarnya merka pikirkan.

**BAGAIMANAKAH NASIB NATSUME DAN MIKAN SELANJUTNYA? DAN APAKAH YANG DIRENCANAKAN YUKA DAN KAORU SEBENARNYA?**

**To be continue~**

TAKE

KAMERA

ROLLING

AND…..

ACTION

Hazuki (H) : "Hallo pemirsa, kita kembali dengan acara kesayangan kita 'MENCER'

Membahas Cerita Author. Dengan saya Hazuki-chan sebagai pembawa acara tercinta kita"

H : "Hari ini saya hanya akan membawakan acara ini sendirian. Nah, karena memang tidak ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan mari kita langsung saja ke acara balas review.

**awlia : **Thanks reviewnya... itu nghibur loh... lucu *bakared*

ChibikyuJJ : Thanks reviewnya... sorry kalo kependekan! *pundung*

Ryo Hazegawa : Terserah kau sajalah, thanks reviewnya

Rkoko Hazegawa : Ini udah update... thanks reviewnya

HazZel and CriMson : Thanks reviewnya, kalo inspirasi dapet dari mana aja. Kadang kalo lagi nonton suka tiba-tiba dapet ide *curhat-dibakar* Disini tidak akan ada cinta segitiga atau segi empat, apalagi segi enam *Ditabok*

hime uguisu : Thanks reviewnya, aku bakal kurangin sedikit deh acara ini kalo misalnya itu yang kamu inginkan *halah*

H : "Terima kasih atas review dari kalian semua, itu benar-benar membuat Hazuki jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Sepertinya fic ini akan sangat lama untuk apdet, jadi mohon tunggu *maksa-digeplak*.Akhir kata Review ya! Flame diterima, sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya. Jaa nee…"


	7. Kebenaran sang pangeran and happy ending

**Alloha minna~**

**Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Sebagai pemberitahuan, ini juga merupakan chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Jadi saya harap para readers semua tidak kecewa dengan ending yang agak-agak aneh ini. Daripada berlama-lama mari kita 'go to the story'**

**Disclaimer : Sekalipun saya sujud sembah pada 'Tachibana Higuchi'-sensei, dia tidak akan memberikan Gakuen Alice ini pada author tidak benar seperti saya**

**My Prince**

**By Hazuki-chan**

**Chapter 7 : Kebenaran sang pangeran and happy ending?**

**Mikan's Pov~**

Ng… dimana aku? Sepertinya tadi aku tertidur. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh? Rasanya ada seseorang yang memelukku. Kubuka perlahan mataku, ternyata benar ada yang memelukku dan dia sedang bertelanjang dada. Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapakah orang itu, begitu kulihat ternyata dia adalah… Natsume. Oh, Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Otakku kemudian memutar kembali kejadian itu. (Lihat di chapter 6)

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa? Tapi aku tidak bisa, kelihatannya dia tertidur pulas, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dan tampan. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Aku harus segera melepaskannya.

**Normal Pov~**

Mikan yang sedang dipeluk Natsume panik dan akhirnya membuat Natsume terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hey, baka. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendengar apa yang Natsume katakan Mikan akhirnya menjadi emosi dan melepas paksa pelukan Natsume. "Justru aku yang harus bertanya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memelukku? Dasar mesum." Mikan pun akhirnya berlari keluar dari kamar Natsume, meninggalkan Natsume yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku memeluknya? Apa dia tidak salah?," Natsume pun mencoba mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi dan akhirnya otaknya yang jenius itu mengingat semua kejadian 'aneh' itu. "Gawat, sepertinya ini akan menjadi masalah. Tapi yasudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku mau makan." Natsume pun memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamarnya yang luar biasa besar itu untuk memenuhi keinginannya

Sementara itu Mikan berdiam di kamarnya, memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi kala itu.

"Dasar baka Natsume, apa sih yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti itu dan kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini? Kurasa aku harus menanyakannya pada teman-teman besok."

**Keesokan Harinya**

Pagi yang seperti biasa di kediaman Hyuuga, semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga berkumpul dan sarapan bersama. Tapi ada seseorang yang tidak ada.

"Loh? Mikan mana? Kok dia tidak ada?" tanya Kaoru.

"Tadi nona Mikan sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu bersama temannya." Jawab salah seorang pelayan, sopan.

Kaoru sendiri hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

**Di sekolah~**

Mikan kini sedang berada di kelas bersama teman-temannya (Hotaru, Yumi, Anna, Nonoko). Mereka semua sedang mengobrol tentang masalah Mikan, mereka terlihat serius -terkecuali Hotaru yang terlihat lebih asyik dengan penemuannya-.

"Oh… jadi begitu ya? Kurasa itu keterlaluan, tidak kusangka ternyata Natsume itu seperti itu." kata Anna sambil mengangguk-angguk layaknya seorang detektif yang berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus?)

"Tapi, aku heran. Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan ya kalau berada disampingnya?."

"Itu artinya kau menyukainya, baka." sahut Hotaru tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Mikan kaget –tentunya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat memerah-.

"A-apa maksudmu Hotaru?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, masa yang seperti itu saja tidak mengerti. Dasar lamban." Kata Hotaru super tajam dan membuat Mikan terpuruk.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas pun terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok tampan seorang pria berambut raven dan bermata crimson dan juga sosok tampan nan manis seorang pria berambut blonde dan bermata sapphire. Mikan yang melihat si pria bermata crimson itu langsung panik dan mengambil langkah cepat, dengan mengatakan,

"Yumi, kita tukar tempat duduk ya? Aku mohon." pinta Mikan memelas dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya dan berhasil membuat Yumi menuruti permintaannya.

**SKIP TIME (Saat Istirahat)~**

"Hari ini benar-benar membingungkan," gumam Mikan, ia kini tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor. "Apa yang dikatakan Hotaru itu benar? Apa aku memang benar-benar menyukai Natsume? Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku terhadap pangeran? Akh… aku benar-benar bingung," Mikan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia benar-benar dipusingkan oleh masalah ini. Tanpa sengaja Mikan melihat Natsume sedang berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya, reflek saja Mikan langsung bersembunyi. Ia kemudian melihat keadaan –secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya-, ia melihat Natsume tengah memegang sesuatu kemudian memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya. Benda itu seperti sebuah kalung, kalung yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. "Ah, kalung itu…"

**Flashback~**

Mikan kecil kini tengah berlari-lari di pesisir pantai yang indah itu, ia berlari dengan riang. Setelah cukup lama ia berlari, ia akhirnya berhenti dan berjalan menuju kearah seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven -dengan penampilannya yang tertutup- yang kini tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon kelapa.

"Pangeran, apa kau tidak bosan duduk terus disana?" Mikan kemudian duduk didekat anak laki-laki itu.

"TIdak, lagipula aku memang lebih suka melihat pemandangan laut yang indah ini."

Mikan yang mendengar jawaban yang begitu simple itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, memaklumi sifat dari anak itu yang memang terlihat begitu tertutup. Namun, ada sesuatu yang kini tengah dipakai oleh anak lelaki itu. Seperti sebuah kalung, kalung yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Karena penasaran, Mikan akhirnya bertanya

"Pangeran, apa yang sedang kau pakai itu?" tunjuk Mikan pada benda itu.

"Oh ini," anak itu kemudian menunjukan benda itu, yang ternyata memang benar-benar sebuah kalung. "Ini adalah kalung pemberian dari ayahku. Sebenarnya batu pada kalung ini ayah sendiri yang menemukannya, dan akhirnya ini dijadikan sebuah kalung olehnya."

"Lalu, kenapa bentuknya setengah lingkaran?"

"Oh, batu ini awalnya berbentuk lingkaran. Tapi setelah dijadikan kalung, batu ini dibelah dua dan akhirnya diberikan kepadaku dan adikku."

**End of flashback~**

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Mikan pelan.

Mikan akhirnya berlari dan pergi menuju ke tempat teman-temannya (Hotaru, Yumi, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu) dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Begitu melihat teman-temannya Mikan langsung saja memeluk semua teman-temannya itu.

"Aku akhirnya berhasil menemukannya, pangeranku."

Mikan pun akhirnya menceritakan semua hal yang ia lihat kepada teman-temannya itu, semuanya terlihat sangat kaget, termasuk Hotaru dan Yumi yang biasanya selalu bersikap biasa saja.

"Kau yakin Mikan-chan?" tanya Yuu menyakinkan.

"Ya, aku yakin. Aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri, lagipula semua buktinya sudah sangat kuat." jawab Mikan antusias.

"Ah, tunggu dulu. Kau bilang bahwa kau bertemu pangeranmu itu di Swedia, lalu tadi kau bilang bahwa pangeranmu itu memiliki sebuah kalung yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran kan?" Tanya Yumi, Mikan mengangguk. " Apa pangeran yang kau temui itu punya sifat yang tertutup?" Mikan mengangguk lagi. "Apa kota tempat dimana kau bertemu dengannya itu di kota kecil Luleal?"

"Ya, kau benar Yumi. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, padahal aku belum pernah cerita hal ini sebelumnya padamu."

"Dengar Mikan, pangeran yang selama ini kau cari itu bukanlah Natsume."

"A-apa? Lalu siapa?"

"Dia… dia adalah kakakku. Lagipula, Natsume belum pernah sekali pun pergi ke Swedia."

"La-lalu, kenapa Natsume memiliki kalung yang hanya dimiliki oleh pangeran?"

Yumi menghela nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya kalung yang dipegang Natsume itu adalah milikku, aku menitipkan kalung itu padanya untuk sementara waktu. Aku baru saja akan mengambil kalung itu."

"Kau pasti bohong kan? Kau hanya tidak ingin pangeran-ah bukan, tapi Natsume- menjadi pacar orang lain. Aku tahu kok kalau kau itu masih menyukai Natsume." Mikan pun akhirnya berlari dan meninggalkan Yumi dan yang lainnya yang sedang keheranan dengan sikapnya.

"Gawat, sepertinya dia salah paham." kata Yumi panik.

xxxXxxx

**Mikan's Pov~**

Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin, tidak peduli dengan arah yang aku tuju. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah menjauh dari Yumi. Karena kecerobohanku, akhirnya aku terjatuh setelah menabrak orang. Kulihat siapa yang kutabrak. Oh Kami-sama, itu Natsume. Aku hendak berlari kembali namun tangan kuat yang kuyakini milik Natsume itu menahanku.

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" kataku tanpa sekalipun meliriknya

"Jika kau sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, kau harus melihat lawan bicaramu itu, Polkadot."

Mendengar kata 'Polkadot' terlontar dari mulut Natsume, sontak aku langsung meliriknya. Namun, tanpa diduga ia kembali memelukku dengan paksa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku mencoba memberontak, tapi tenagaku tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tenaga miliknya. Akhirnya aku hanya pasrah dipeluk olehnya dengan lembut.

**Normal Pov~**

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, hingga akhirnya terlontar sebuah kalimat dari Natsume yang tidak dapat diduga sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Mikan." Katanya setengah berbisik ditelinga Mikan.

Wajah Mikan memerah karena ia begitu dekat dengan Natsume dan diperlakukan lembut olehnya. Selain itu kalimat itu juga membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. "A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu." kini Natsume melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang langsung ke mata hazelnya.

"Mikan-chaaaaaan…." Teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat keemasan dan bermata sapphire. "Loh? Ada Natsume," gadis itu yang adalah Yumi menyadari akan sesuatu hal. "Ah, maaf… aku mengganggu ya?"

"Kau memang mengganggu, little devil." kata Natsume ketus.

"Apa kau bilang, kuroneko? Awas kau-" sebelum Yumi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Mikan sudah memotongnya .

"Ah, Yu-Yumi… itu… maaf ya, aku tadi sudah kasar padamu. Lagipula mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendekati Natsume lagi." Mikan pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Natsume.

Yumi yang mengerti maksud Mikan akhirnya hanya menghela nafas. "Dengar ya Mikan-chan, aku dan si baka kuroneko ini tidak ada hubungan apapun,"

"Tapi, bukankan kau dulu berpacaran dengannya -walaupun kalian sudah putus-,tapi kata Aoi dan juga Youichi kalian masih saling menyukai."

"Hey, baka kuroneko. Bagaimana kalau kita bongkar semuanya sekarang." Yumi melirik Natsume, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menyahutnya dengan satu kata, 'Hn'. Tapi, itu sudah mewakilkan bahwa ia setuju. " Haah~ Sebenarnya kami itu tidak pernah benar-benar berpacaran."

"Apa?"

Tanpa diduga Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, dan Youici pun muncul dengan raut wajah kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu Yumi?" tanya Ruka penasaran.

"Begini, aku dan Natsume itu tidak pernah benar-benar berpacaran. Kami hanya melakukan sandiwara agar fan-fans bodohnya ini tidak terus-terusan menerornya. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia malah memaksaku."

"Lalu, mengapa kalian tiba-tiba putus? Dan mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Youichi

"Ah, itu sih mudah saja. Aku sudah bosan berpura-pura berpacaran dengannya, tapi dia malah terus memaksaku karena fan-fans bodohnya ini masih belum menyerah sepenuhnya dan akhirnya kami putuskan bahwa kami akan putus, tapi kami harus berpura-pura masih saling menyukai. Saat memberi alasan mengapa aku putus dengannya pun, dia tidak mau membantuku mencari alasannya." jawab Yumi ketus.

"Lalu... Youichi, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu terhadap?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba

Mendengar itu Youichi menjadi salah tingkah. "Apa maksudmu Mikan-senpai?"

"Ah, Youichi. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" tanya Yumi penasaran

"Bukan apa-apa. Ah Yumi, bukankah hari ini kita ada latihan? Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas." Youichi pun akhirnya menyeret Yumi pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang terlihat sedang kebingungan itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah jelas. Ayo pergi." kata Hotaru memecahkan suasana dan sesuai yang dikatakan Hotaru, semua pun pergi dan hanya Mikan dan Natsumelah yang masih tetap diam.

"Jadi?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

"Ah… aku… aku juga menyukai Natsume." kata Mikan sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Arigatou." Natsume pun kembali memeluk Mikan, dan Mikan pun membalas pelukan itu.

**Sementara itu~**

"Yeah… akhirnya kita berhasil Yuka." Kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut raven dan mata crimson.

"Yeah.. akhirnya kita akan menjadi saudara, Kaoru." Sahut wanita berambut coklat pendek dan bermata hazel.

xxxXxxx

'Ah, rasanya daritadi seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami.' batin Natsume curiga

"Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Mikan penasaran

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Natsume singkat, kemudian mereka pun kembali kekelas bersama-sama.

**Owari**

TAKE

CAMERA

ROLLING

AND…

ACTION

H : "Halo pemirsa, kita kembali dengan acara kesayangan kita 'Mencer' Membahas cerita Author. Karena ini adalah kali terakhirnya kita malakukan acara ini. Jadi tamu kita kali ini adalah karakter buatan author sendiri, Yumiko Takata."

Y : "Halo minna."

H : "Yeah… Yumi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi tokoh buatanku?"

Y : "Sangat sengsara, kau ini tidak bisa ya bikin sifat karakter yang lebih bagus apa?"

H : "Maaf…" *Pundung di pojokan*

Y : "Baiklah, aku maafkan. Selanjutnya kita akan melakukan balas review kan?"

H : "Yeah.. tentu saja."

Y : "Oke, aku yang pertama."

**Aline Light** : Maaf ya, author yang satu ini memang pada dasarnya merupakan orang yang ceroboh, sehingga akhirnya banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran. Tapi author harap kamu suka sama chapter yang ini.

H : "Kamu kejam Yumi-chaaaaan~."

Y : "Berisik." *ngehajar Hazuki*

**Hikari de Natsu : **Terima kasih atas pujiannya... aku benar-benar senang loh... hehe, soal Yuka and Kaoru mungkin sudah terjelaskan dalam chapter ini, dan kamu juga pasti mengerti apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

**Ran Ishibazaki : **Dalam chapter ini, author sudah menjelaskan bahwa, akhirnya Natsume menyadari perasaannya setelah diberitahukan olehku.

Y : "Tapi tidak kusangka, si baka kuroneko itu ternyata bodoh juga." *devil smile*

H : "Ah... sifat aslimu keluar Yumi-chan."

**127summerwings : **Ara... saya lupa menjelaskannya! Hmmm... begini akan aku jelaskan, soal keluarga bisa dibilang keluarnga Natsume yang berada diposisi pertama, yang kedua adalah keluarga Yumi, yang ketiga keluarga Mikan, yang keempat keluarga Hotaru dan kelima keluarga Ruka. Maaf karena aku lupa menjelaskannya...

Y : "Dasar bodoh."

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive : **Terimakasih banyak atas review beruntunnya, author bodoh yang satu ini sangat senang. Dan terimakasih juga atas semua sarannya. Dengan begini author bodoh ini bisa sedikit lebih pintar

**Misyel : **Wah... terimakasih atas reviewnya... sudah direview saja aku sudah senang. Aku harap kamu suka sama ending yang terlampau aneh ini.

Y : "Akhirnya kau mengaku juga."

H : "Dari awal juga aku sudah ngaku kok!"

Y : "Terserah apa katamu."

H : "Oke para pembaca, terimakasih banyak. Karena mungkin tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan pernah bisa selesai. Oya, sebelumnya mohon maaf bila kesalahan dari author gaje ini. Dan bolehkah saya meminta saran dari kalian. Begini... menurut kalian apa akan bagus bila fic ini dibuat sekuelnya?. Oke mungkin hanya segitu... satu kata 'REVIEW'. See you next time~"


End file.
